Elliot/Gallery
Images of Elliot from the Open Season franchise. Elliot.png Elliot_3.jpg Elliot-open-season-31120909-499-460.jpg Elliot_.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-296.jpg|Elliot unconscious after Shaw hit him by his truck and tied him up. Boog_and_Elliot_screaming_face_to_face.jpg|Boog and Elliot scream face to face open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg|"What's going on? Where am l? l saw a bright light and-- l saw two bright lights and.... Am l dead?" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg|Elliot meets Boog open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-546.jpg|Elliot screams as he see's a broken antler open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg|"My.... lt's.... l'm a unihorn. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. l'm hideous! l'm a monster!" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg|Elliot begging Boo to untie him open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg|"Buddy? He called me "buddy." Elliot_impressed_by_Boog's_garage.jpg|Elliot impressed with Boog's garage home. MV5BMTU0NzgyNzAyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTg3Mzk2._V1_.png|Elliot fooling around in the garage. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1064.jpg|"Wow, look at that. Does this look natural?" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg|Oh, l get it. You're like a pet. (Boog: l ain't nobody's pet.) Right. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg|"Well, then let's go." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg|"l call them Woo Hoos, you want one? But you gotta go... ...outside. lnside." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.jpg|Hello, idiot. (Elliot: It's "Elliot".) Boog_and_Elliot_trying_on_glasses.jpg|Boog and Elliot raiding the convenience store. MV5BMTUxMjc1MDk4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDg3Mzk2._V1_.png|"I come in peace." Boog_&_Elliot_laughing_as_they_trash_the_convience_store.jpg|Boog and Elliot trashing the convenience store. Elliot_finds_coffee_in_the_dumpster.jpg|"Oh, it's terrible, but wonderful at the same time! It's like FREEDOM IN A CUP!" Elliot_comical_scream.jpg|Elliot screaming in terror upon encountering Shaw's truck again. 40D1B523-9BCD-AA86-F403D1FF5D4E595D.jpg|Elliot is hiding behind Boog from Shaw. open-season-436509l-1600x1200-n-154a1a90.jpg|(Boog: You got me in enough trouble!) Hey. I, you saved my life. That means that you're responsible for me. (Boog: What? Stop messing up my life!) Boog_bashing_Elliot_to_the_ground_for_ruining_his_show.jpg|Boog attacks Elliot as he inadvertently ruins his show Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Boog and Elliot passed out after Beth shoots them with tranquilizer darts. Boog_blaming_Elliot_for_getting_him_sent_to_the_forest.jpg|Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the woods. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2918.jpg|Elliot stuck on the grass underground on his antlers by Boog and tries to help him to know way to Timberline, but he ignores him. MV5BMTczNTU1NDE3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTc3Mzk2._V1_.png|"l think l'm getting a sunburn, though. Check it out. Or what we would call this, a moon burn." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg|Boog has decided to use Elliot's help of getting home to Timberline, just then he wants him to be partners. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg|After Elliot wants Boog to be partners to take him back home, her refuses. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg|Elliot also if Boog doesn't want hi,m to be partners and returned to Timberline, the hunters will come after him. Boog_reluctantly_Makes_a_deal_with_Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly agrees to have Elliot lead him home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3712.jpg|Boog tries to ask Elliot for his help by falling off the mountain. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg|And he's a good dancer. We're gonna be in a show. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg|Boo tells Elliot that they are not "we". It's just him. And they ain't doing no show. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3936.jpg|You're a little crabby 'cause you're hungry. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Elliot hands Boog a pine cone to eat, but he refuse to eat that. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg|Well, what do bears eat? open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg|Show us your "Grr" face, nature boy. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg|Grr! MV5BMTc5Njk3NDQyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODc3Mzk2._V1_.png|"Giselle." Elliot_flirting_with_Giselle.jpg|Elliot flirting with Giselle Ian_threatening_Elliot.jpg|Ian threatening Elliot open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4810.jpg|Yeah. One more word, and l was gonna rack him. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|"That's nothing. Half doe. Half buck. l'm a duck!" open-season-698451l-1600x1200-n-41390053.jpg|Elliot sees Boog getting ready to get up open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Boog ask Elliot how long that they get to Timberline open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|Elliot tells him it's a easy short cut. open-season-773163l-1600x1200-n-08468a64.jpg|"Want a fishy cracker?" (Boog:"No. I'll eat when l get home.") open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg|Boog tells Elliot of the same dam were the beavers build and tells him he doesn't know where Timberline is. Like they're going in circles. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg|Boog and Elliot hear a gunshot, which is Shaw. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg|As Boog walking in the dam, Elliot tries to tell him don't go on the dam. open-season-01.jpg|Boog, Elliot and Buddy in the river log. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Boog and Elliot pursued by Shaw as the beaver dam breaks and floods the whole forest. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6181.jpg|Boog and Elliot falling over the waterfall. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog accusing Elliot for lying to him and driving everyone else to the hunting grounds. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7343.jpg|Elliot sad as Boog left him behind as Giselle tells him that the hunters are here. Boog_returns_to_Elliot.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7534.jpg|Elliot with Boog after he apologize to the others about the dam and messed them up open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg|When Boog comes up the plan to fit the animals in the garage, the hunters came to camp and for a hunt. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.jpg|Boog and the other animals come with a plan to fight back against the hunters. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|After Boog, Elliot and the others gathering the supplies at Bob and Bobbie's RV, Mr. Weenie cares to join them. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7963.jpg Elliot_leads_the_charge_on_Ian's_back.jpg|Elliot leads "CHARGE!" on Ian's back. open-season-02.jpg|(Boog: How you doing, partner?) Boog, this is great. Let's do this every year.) Elliot_and_Giselle.jpg|That's right. Keep running. (Giselle: Sweet.) MV5BNzg2ODE1MDY3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDk3Mzk2._V1_.png Elliot_survives_Shaw's_gunshot,_only_losing_his_antler.jpg|Elliot survives Shaw's gunshot, only losing his last antler. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8793.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|(McSquizzy: ls he not gonna maul her?) No. She's his mom. She's taking us home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9005.jpg|Elliot feeling sad as he sees Boog goes back to Timberline. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9055.jpg|Elliot and the other animals happy that Boog decides to stay in the forest. Boog_and_Elliot_fistbump.jpg|Boog and Elliot agree to become best friends. Giselle_returns_Elliot's_feelings.jpg|Giselle returns her feelings to Elliot and he happily chases after her. Category:Galleries